Pretorian Armed Forces
This page is under construction. The Pretorian Armed Forces (PAF) 'are the military forces of the Dominion of Pretoria. Consisting of the Pretorian Army, Navy, and Air Force, it is controlled by the Chief of the Pretorian Armed Forces, who is in turn accountable to and appointed by the Commander-In Chief. History ''To be written... Domestic Operations The PAF is involved in a multitude of domestic operations, including but not limited to the following: * Protection of the border * Ensuring security and safety of the people, especially in new settlements lacking a police force Organisation & Structure Command of the Armed Forces in its entirety is given to the Chief of Pretorian Armed Forces, who is required to be of the rank Brigadier General or higher in order to be given the position. Appointed from any branch of service, and is both accountable to and appointed by the Commander-in-Chief. Aside from the Chief of Pretorian Armed Forces, there is also the Board of Military Directors. This Board is made up of 10 officers from the PAF, jointly appointed by the Chief of the Pretorian Armed Forces and the Commander-in-Chief to serve for terms of 5 years during peacetime. Directors of the Board serve as military advisers to the Chief of the Pretorian Armed Forces and his staff, and are generally consulted before any major operations whether domestic or foreign. A Director of the Board's command is equivalent to that of their pay grade plus one; for example, a Colonel would have command equal to that of a Brigadier, whereas a Brigadier would have command equal to that of a Major General, and so on. However, the Board's functions change during wartime or when the country is about to enter a war; the ten Directors are permitted to serve as commanders in rank equal to a Maj. General ''if ''their services are required (typically they will be formally appointed by the Chief of the PAF or the Commander-in-Chief if they are to be given command of a division); furthermore, a secondary Board of Wartime Planning is commissioned including the membership of the commanders of each branch of service and their most senior/trusted staff. The structure of the PAF is depicted below: Three branches of service comprise the PAF: * Pretorian Army * Pretorian Navy * Pretorian Air Corps The RAF also has two research sub-branches, the Pretorian Air Engineering Corps (PAIREC) and the Pretorian Army Engineering Corps (PARMEC). Equipment The following is a '''list of the Pretorian Armed Forces' equipment '''including artillery, vehicles, vessels, small arms, and other types of equipment. The Pretorians utilize a type/series-number designation system (i.e. Lt.Tkdr. 1). Besides giving equipment designations and links to the equipment listed (if possible), this list also shows how much of each item is currently possessed by the Pretorian military. Small Arms '''Handguns Webley Mk IV - 2,000 Note: Service revolver given to officers. Enfield No. 2 - 800 Note: Service revolver given to officers. Rifles T-50 Infantry Combat Rifle - 15,000 (by mid-1951) Lee Enfield No. 4 Mk 2 - 20,000 Submachine guns Sten Mk. V - 2,000 Machine guns Bren Light Machine Gun - 1,000 Vehicles Tanks Lichter Tankkanonnendrager 1 (Lt.Tkdr. 1) - 100 Swaarertank Doelalgemene 1 (Swt.Doal. 1) - 5 Swaarertank Doelalgemene 1 mark b (Swt.Doal. 1/b) - 5 Aircraft RhE Whirlwind - 25 Note: Transport/support helicopter fitted with 1x nose-mounted 20mm autocannons and 2x 12.7mm machine guns. RhE 100 "Vampire" (RhE 100) - 15 PAIREC-RhE 100 "Vampire" 1/d (RhE 100/d) - 10 Note: Vampire with the Dracula Mk I engine fitted. PAIREC X1 Comet (PEC X1) - 5 Cartridges & Shells Cartridges 8x62/200 Note: 8x62mm 200 grain rimless bottleneck cartridge. .303 British .445 Webley .38/200 Mk I Shells 20mm AP/API/APIT/T ,8,8cm APDS Note: 88mm armor-piercing discarding-sabot shell. 8,8cm HEAT-FS Note: 88mm high-explosive anti-tank fin-stabilized shell. 1,25cm APDS Note: 125mm armor-piercing discarding-sabot shell. 1,25 HEAT-FS Note: 125mm high-explosive anti-tank fin-stabilized shell.